


Another year over

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family) [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Mentioned and Discussed but NOT Depicted), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, F/F, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Nines Wears Sock With His Pajamas Fight Me, Other Addtional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Connor and Nines convince Hank to celebrate Christmas with them after they couldn't celebrate properly the year prior. Hank eventually obliges and Nines decides to invite Gavin. The detective has a big surprise planned for Nines and the android has one in store of Gavin.*Can be read as a stand-alone*
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336222
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. And what have you done?

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR WRITING CHRISTMAS STUFF IN OCTOBER! I SHOULD BE WRITING HALLOWEEN STUFF!  
> But I tried to write for Halloween but I don't have the best ideas (only one where Tina and Chris' wife team up to scare everyone else).  
> So if you have good ideas, please do tell me and I will slot the Halloween one into the series before this one. I really want to write a Halloween one because I have the funniest costume ideas, including but not limited to Chris as Hannah Montana or Connor as Dorothy. Sorry, I'll stop rambling now. But if you have a good idea for a Halloween story do tell me, please ^^
> 
> I'll add tags because I don't want to spoil the story :D
> 
> Title lyrics from "So this is Christmas" from John Lennon.  
> Enjoy ^^

“We need a tree, too.” Connor said determinedly. “And Christmas lights and perhaps-”

“Connor, we don’t need all of that.”

“On the contrary.” Nines chimed in. “A lot of humans celebrate Christmas by excessively decorating their houses.”

“But we don’t have to.” Hank grumbled as he parked the car outside the mall. “Why would we celebrate?”

Connor’s face fell and he nodded. “Oh, I thought we would. But we don’t have to celebrate it excessively. I suppose we can just have dinner together and spent time as a family.”

Nines didn’t seem happy about Hank’s words either. “Perhaps we could cook Hank’s favourite meal. How about that?”

Connor smiled a little at his brother’s attempts at cheering him up. “Good idea.”

Hank eyed them for a few seconds. Both androids seemed pretty sad about not getting to celebrate Christmas. Granted, it was not their first Christmas together but with the aftermath of the android revolution going on and them having to work through the holidays, celebrating it last year wasn’t really an option. So Connor had been extra happy to celebrate it this year. Nines had seemed just as excited, completely on board with all his brother’s plans. Hank sighed in defeat, knowing he could never take this opportunity from his sons.

“You know what? We didn’t get to celebrate last year, so this is really your first Christmas.” Hank shrugged. “Might as well make it special.”

“You don't have to celebrate with us.” Nines said softly. “We did celebrate last year. Don’t you remember how Tina made Christmas cookies for everyone that had to work over the holidays?”

“We even did a secret Santa.” Connor chimed in.

“And everyone just gave each other horrible gifts like candles or office supplies. I mean who does that?” Hank shook his head. “We’re celebrating.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Hank nodded. “So, what do you think we need for decorations? Light?”

Connor’s eyes lit up in determination and Hank couldn’t really find another comparison that fit as well as him looking like a child on Christmas morning. Nines wasn’t any different, though he tried to contain his excitement. Hank knew he spoiled his android sons but how could he have ever said no to them? He couldn’t handle seeing Connor’s sad eyes and Nines trying but failing to mask his disappointment.

“We could invite Gavin, too.” Nines smiled. “I don’t think he has anyone to celebrate with. But only if it’s alright.”

“Sure.” Hank nodded. “Why not? He’s part of the family, anyways. So anything else we might need or need to do?”

“We could bake Christmas cookies.” Connor smiled softly. 

“We should buy Sumo a gift, as well.” Nines mused. “Perhaps a new toy or a dog bed. Does that sound good?”

“Dad?” Connor turned. “Do you like our ideas?”

“They’re perfect.”

\---

When everyone arrived at work the next day, Hank was already annoyed because Tina was running around, asking people to join her secret Santa. Connor was eager to participate and after a bit of persuasion, Nines joined in, as well. Hank politely declined – or more like, he declined and when Tina tried to persuade him he just walked off, leaving her in the middle of the bullpen with her bowl of nametags in hand. It was Gavin that took mercy on her and drew a name.

“I’m only doing this because you’re my friend.” Gavin grumbled and opened the little paper. “Oh, fuck, seriously?”

Tina looked up. “Who did you draw?”

“Isn’t it supposed to be a secret?”

“No, only if you drew me.” Tina smiled. “Who is it?”

“It’s the fucking tin-can.”

“Nines or Connor?"

“Connor.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “What the fuck do I get him? A bottle of Thirium? A fucking meet and greet with that Kamski fucker?”

Tina chuckled at his ideas. “Or you could ask Hank or Nines for help.”

“Oh, I bet they want me to celebrate with them. Then I’ll have to buy Connor another present and Hank, too.”

“Well, you don’t have to.”

Gavin crumbled up the paper in his hands and stuffed it into his pocket. “And be seen as the asshole of a son-in-law? No thanks.”

“You’re technically not the son-in-law.” Tina smirked. “Unless you’re planning to propose. Are you?”

“Shut it, Chen.”

“Suck my dick, Reed.”

“Who is fellating who?” Connor asked as he approached them, smirking a little. “I hope you’re not cheating on my brother.”

“Funny.” Gavin grinned. “For a tin-can.”

“Whatever you say, meat-bag.” Connor smiled. “Anyways, are we looking for the present you wanted to give Nines later on?”

“Sure, I need your help picking something out.”

Tina perked up. “What are you getting him?”

“A surprise.” Gavin raised an eyebrow at her.

Connor nodded in agreement. “It’s widely known that you are not the best at keeping secrets, so I can’t tell you now. You’d ruin the surprise.”

“Thanks for the faith in me.” Tina chuckled.

“Nothing personal.” He looked at Gavin. “I wanted to ask you something, actually.”

“Shoot.”

Connor stopped and stared at Gavin. “I wouldn’t shoot you. What-”

“No, tin-can. It means like to shoot your question at me.” Gavin groaned. “Ask.” 

“Oh, sure.” Connor chuckled. “Anyways, I was going to ask whether or not you wanted to celebrate Christmas with us? Us meaning Hank, Nines and I. Sumo would be there but if you wanted you could bring your cats. I’m sure Sumo wouldn’t mind Whiskers and Mittens being there.”

Gavin nodded. “First of all, while in public my cat’s names are Dickweiner and Weinerdick, okay?”

“Of course, I’m sorry.” Connor made a face. “Dickweiner and Weinerdick can come, too. That is if they don’t mind Sumo.”

“They’ll be fine at home. Don’t worry about them. They’ll get their presents on Christmas eve before I come over to you guys.”

“They get presents?” The android’s face scrunched up in an affectionate stare. “How endearing of you to-”

“Oh, shush.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I’ll come. But you’re gonna have to help me find a gift for Hank, too.”

“Okay.” Connor smiled. “But you don’t have to give us gifts.”

“I want to, okay?”

“Okay.” 

\---

Tina smiled a little in excitement as she walked into the mall. A huge Christmas tree was standing in the middle of the entryway, decorated with dozens of ornaments and trinkets. Christmas music was playing and the whole mall was decorated with fairy lights. As much as she tried to play it down, she loved whimsical things like these. Her wife held her hand and hummed along to the Christmas music. Nines was holding Gavin’s hand and looking around in awe at the bright lights. Gavin had the softened expression on his face as he watched his boyfriend’s smile. Connor was looking from side to side, trying to take everything in as he grinned in excitement. And even Hank was smiling, watching his sons’ reactions to their first proper Christmas shopping. Tina smiled, excited to spend the day with her friends.

But the six of them only walked around for about half an hour before everyone started splitting up. Gavin grabbed Connor by the arm and grinned apologetically as he began to pull the android away.

“I need Connor’s help in finding a great gift for Nines! See you later, losers!”

Nines watched the two of them leave before turning to Tina. “Now that the two of them are gone, will you help me find that present for Gavin we were talking about?”

“Sure.” Tina smiled. “Val, I’ll be back in a bit. Will you be fine with Hank?”

“Uh, sure.” Valerie mumbled as she watched her wife leave. She then turned to Hank. “So what do we do?”

“I guess we look for presents ourselves.” Hank shrugged. “What are you getting Tina?”

“Well, she really wanted a cat for a long time so I’m buying a lot of stuff for a cat and hope she gets the clues.” Valerie chuckled. “Then we’ll buy a cat. What are you getting Connor and Nines?”

“Good question.” Hank sighed. “I have no clue, really. I know what they like but I don’t know what they’d like as a Christmas present?”

Valerie thought for a few seconds. “Well, I don’t really know them well enough to decide that. But Connor really likes fish, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Why don’t you buy him one?”

“Not a bad idea.”

“Or how about you buy him a trip to the aquarium? He’d like that for sure.” Valerie smiled. “Come on, we’ll find something. But first, we’ll stop at the pet store.”

“Okay, let’s get going.”

The two of them also started looking for Christmas presents and eventually, about an hour later, everyone met up at the tree in the entrance again. As soon as Connor saw Nines he burst out laughing and the other android rolled his eyes at him. Gavin smirked as he sipped his tea and Tina grinned proudly.

“Do not say a word.”

“I was going to laugh at you for being confused by where we were going to meet up, but you wearing a Santa hat is even better.” The RK800 chuckled and grinned at his brother. “Suits you.”

“Tina made me wear it.” Nines rolled his eyes in amusement. “But I did get something similar for you.”

“What?”

Nines smirked and pulled a Christmas elf hat out of his shopping bag, putting it onto Connor’s head. His brother acted annoyed but smirked as the bell on it jingled with his movements. Nines smiled and Gavin started laughing.

“Yeah, that fits.” Gavin snorted. “You look good, Nines.”

Tina grinned. “Don’t think you’ll get off that easily. I got you this.”

Gavin was about to fight back but Tina was quicker, securing a pair of fake reindeer antlers on his head. The detective rolled his eyes but didn’t seem too bothered. Tina snickered and pulled out her phone to take a picture.

“Blackmail.”

“Why does Nines get to wear a Santa head but I have to wear those damn antlers? They’re way worse.” Gavin complained.

Nines raised an eyebrow and leaned in before lowering his voice. “You’re a reindeer and I’m Santa. So I’m going to ride you all night long. You won’t mind that, will you?”

Gavin nearly choked on his tea and Valerie had to hit his back a little. “Thanks for that mental image, Nines.”

“Always a pleasure, Valerie.”

“The pleasure will be yours tonight, won’t it?” Tina started laughing at her own joke and Hank made a face.

“I did not need to know that.” He shivered a little. “But let’s change the topic, okay? What did you guys buy?”

“Presents.” Nines said with a smile. “What’s in them is a secret.”

“Yes, that’s the point of it all.” Connor smiled. “What should we do now?”

“How about dinner?” Tina suggested. “You can tell me about your plans for Christmas. I’m visiting Valerie’s family in Germany with her.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely.” Connor smiled politely. “We’re celebrating at home. We’ve invited Gavin.”

“Oh, Christmas with your boyfriend’s family?” Tina chuckled. “Nervous?”

“It’s not like he’s known them all for years.” Valerie joked.

Gavin rubbed his neck and chuckled. “Yeah, Tina. Your wife’s right. There’s nothing for me to be nervous about. And I know them all.”

Connor smiled. “See? We’ll have fun.”

\---

“You’re thinking about something.” Nines said, looking at Gavin.

“Yes, people tend to do that.” Gavin retorted and held onto the pillow under his head.

Nines lay on his stomach, his legs bent, his feet swaying back and forth as he watched his boyfriend. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No, sweetheart, you were perfect.” Gavin soothed, letting his hand run over Nines’ cheek. “Even though it’s weird that you left your socks on during sex.”

“It’s December.” The android chuckled. “It’s cold.”

“You can get cold?”

“Oh, I can feel a lot of things.” Nines smiled before raising an eyebrow. “You should know how receptive I am.”

“Believe me. I know.” Gavin chuckled and leaned over to kiss Nines. “Don’t worry about me, okay?”

“Really?” Nines asked softly. “Gavin, you promised to tell me if something was up.”

The man groaned and buried his face in his pillow. “Fine. I’m nervous to spend Christmas with Hank and Connor, okay? Happy now?”

“Not at all.” Nines turned his head to look at Gavin. “I’m not at all happy that you are nervous about that.”

“It’s a figure of speech, you tin-can.” Gavin shook his head. “I’ll be fine.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“We’re seriously doing this?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.” Gavin sighed. “Christmas is special and you guys are a family. I’m scared that I’m intruding and that I'll mess up. I don’t want to ruin your Christmas.”

“You are family.” Nines insisted. “You’re my boyfriend and therefore part of the family. And you won’t mess anything up, I’m sure. You know what would really ruin Christmas?”

“Huh?”

“You _not_ coming.”

Gavin turned onto his back at that and shoved gently at Nines’ shoulder. “You’re unbearably sappy, especially after sex.”

Nines chuckled and turned onto his side, putting his head on Gavin’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around the man. “I love you, that’s all.”

“Softie.”

“Say it back, you meat-sack.” Nines demanded jokingly, poking at Gavin’s stomach. “I’m trying to cheer you up.”

“I love you, too.” Gavin said sincerely. “I really, really do. You’re the best thing that happened to me in a long time.”

Nines chuckled and averted his eyes. “Now look who’s being a softie.”

“I’m so excited to give you my gift.”

“Like-wise. I hope you’ll like it.” Nines said softly and pulled the blanket higher. “Can we just stay like this?”

“You’re lucky I fed the cats already.” Gavin chuckled. “Otherwise I’d have to move soon. But with them fed, I can stay like this forever.”

“Well, probably not forever.” Nines mused and cuddled closer to Gavin. “I mean in time you’ll need to-”

“Just be quiet, you know-it-all.” Gavin snorted and kissed Nines’ head. “I love you.”

“I’m not a know-it-all.”

“Say it back, you tin-can.”

“I love you, too.” Nines whispered earnestly. “So very much. I’m so happy that you’re spending Christmas with us. I couldn’t imagine spending it without you.”

“Softie.”

“Oh, shush.”


	2. Another year over and a new one just begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, Nines and Gavin go shopping for Christmas. Something Gavin sees at the grocery store brings up unpleasant memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho! Sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter ^^  
> Also, content warning for discussions of past child abuse and abusive behaviour in general as Gavin talks about past Christmases with his mother there.  
> The title again from "War is Over" by John Lennon. Which is one of my fave modern Christmas songs. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“The green ones are pretty, too.”

Gavin was about to say something about Connor’s excited shopping but a squeeze of Nines’ hand around his stopped him. He turned to look at his boyfriend who gave him a small smile, partially hidden behind the scarf he was wearing. Gavin sighed and settled for hearing Connor talk about Christmas traditions some more. The snow was falling outside and Gavin cursed the little decorations store for not having better heating – but if anything he felt bad for the employees.

“How about the red ones?” Gavin suggested. “Go fully traditional for your first real Christmas. You know, green and red are basically the signature Christmas colours.”

Connor turned and then furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you cold?”

“Well, yeah, it’s freezing in here.”

“Why didn’t you say so? We could have left earlier.”

“I’m fine, tin-can.” Gavin snorted but stopped when he felt something being placed on top of his head. It was Nines’ woollen hat. “Nines, I’m fine. Just a little cold.”

“But I don’t want you to be cold.” Nines smiled. “Now how about we take the red ones, Connor?”

The RK800 smiled. “I like that idea. Now we have the ornaments, the Christmas lights and reindeer for the front lawn. Is anything missing?”

Nines nodded. “Yes, we don’t have stockings.”

Gavin groaned. “Don’t you need personalised ones anyway?”

“He’s right. And they don’t have many letters left for the stocking. I don’t even think they have ‘H’ and Hank needs one, too.” Connor nodded. “We should check somewhere else.”

“How about we go to the grocery store first?”

“Because we need ingredients for the Christmas cookies?”

“Because they have a good heating system!”

Connor chuckled. “How about you two go ahead so Gavin can warm up while I buy the decorations?”

“Please!” Gavin said in laughter. “Come on, Nines.”

Nines let himself be pulled outside and toward the grocery store. Once inside, Gavin released a sigh at the warmth surrounding them. Still, he kept close to Nines, holding onto his arm as they walked through the aisles, waiting for Connor.

“What did you get Connor?” Nines asked with a smile.

“A book on Saint Bernard dogs.” Gavin said and cringed. “It was the only thing I could think of. And even worse, that’s the Secret Santa gift! I still need a Christmas Eve one!”

“Oh, you pulled Connor?” Nines smiled. “I got Chris.”

“What will you get him?”

“I made him a gift card, offering to watch his son so he and his wife can go out.” Nines smiled. “Is that a good idea?”

“Damn, that’s a great idea!” Gavin swore. “And I still don’t have a good one for your brother.”

Nines chuckled softly. “Well, I’m sure we’ll find something.”

Gavin nodded and started browsing the aisle for the ingredients they needed. Nines shadowed him with a little shopping basket, reading the ingredients from an internal list he’d made. Eventually, they made it to the sweets aisle, Gavin reminding Nines they needed chocolate for the cookies. Nines was so preoccupied getting the exact chocolate from the list that he didn’t notice Gavin had stopped in his tracks. When he looked up, about to present Gavin the chocolate, he found the man wasn’t by his side. Turning around, he saw that his boyfriend had stopped a few metres behind him and approached the man. 

Gavin didn’t immediately react. He was staring at something in the shelves and as Nines came closer he saw that it was pre-packed gingerbread cookies. Gavin’s fingers ran over the packaging before he took it out and examined the packaging, a small but sad smile forming on his lips.

“Gavin?” Nines asked softly and Gavin put the packaging back. “Would you like some gingerbread men?”

“Nah, it’s cool. It just reminded me of Christmas back when I was a kid.” Gavin shrugged and moved on.

Nines watched Gavin, a little concerned before he put the gingerbread men into the basket. As they walked through the rest of the aisles, they met Connor. He was holding two cartons of milk and smiling at them.

“I got milk.” Connor proclaimed. “Do you have everything else?”

“Yes.” Nines confirmed.

“How about we take a break after paying?” Connor suggested. “Gavin could get something warm to drink and warm up?”

“Good idea.” Nines nodded. “What do you say, Gavin?”

“Sure.” The man in question shrugged and then walked to the cashier. “Come on.”

\---

Nines watched as Gavin absentmindedly swirled a spoon around his cup, staring out the window at the snowfall. When he looked at his brother, Connor shrugged and leaned forward, eyeing Gavin in worry. Nines decided to speak up, but not before taking Gavin’s hand where it lay on the table.

“Are you okay there?”

“Huh?” Gavin turned. “Oh, yeah, of course. Don’t worry about me.”

Nines sighed. “Love, I’m worried about you. When we were in the grocery store you kept looking at the sweet and looking all sad.”

Gavin shook his head. “It just brought up memories of the Christmas days I spent with my family when I was young. How it all- how everything went to hell.”

“What do you mean?” Connor asked softly. 

“You know, the first Christmas I remembered was when I was around three years old. And- well, I don’t know why but it was actually a pretty nice time. My dad was there and my grandparents. My mom was nice and we were all happy. My grandma baked gingerbread cookies and I loved them so much that she ended up- she ended up baking a second bunch that day.”

“And when did it go to hell?”

“I don’t even remember when it all started. All I can remember was constant yelling and my mother being just- just horrible.” Gavin was still staring at the window into the snow. “The Christmases following were just terrible. My mom was screaming, insulting us and- and once she forgot me while shopping for a tree, outside, in the cold. And then my dad was forced to leave and- and obviously, she never let me spend Christmas with him, except for one time where she was away. My grandparents never came over again. My- my dad’s parents because they hated my mother and- well my mom’s parents were too old at that point.”

“I’m so sorry.” Nines whispered. “Can I do anything to help?”

Gavin shook his head but reached out to take Nines’ hand. “My dad got me gingerbread men from his mother and- and well we ate them when I was allowed to visit him days after Christmas. It’s just- I don’t know why but I love gingerbread men. Maybe because they make me think of happy memories.”

“I got you some.” Nines offered. “We can sit down when we get home, snuggle up under the covers and eat some.”

“That’s sweet of you, Nines.” Gavin smiled softly. “It’s so silly to feel emotionally attached to cookies, isn’t it? When I got older, I bought some for myself every year. They reminded me of my dad. I never got to celebrate with him again.”

Nines’ face scrunched up in pity as he watched Gavin blink against the tears in his eyes. He gently pulled the man to his side and held him there. “While he was still there, he must have been so happy to see you, even if it wasn’t on the day of Christmas.”

“Thanks.” Gavin smiled sadly. “I’m sorry for ruining the mood.”

“You didn’t!” Connor quickly exclaimed, maybe a little too loud. 

Gavin snorted a little. “Connor, you’re close to tears yourself.”

“I worry about my friends.” The android insisted. “How about we do something you want to do? What have you always wanted to do at Christmas time.”

Gavin shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess, we never had a tree to decorate so I kinda miss that but apart from the that, I don’t know.”

“We can decorate a tree in our flat and one at Hank’s house.” Nines promised. “You can put the star on top and hang up ornaments and-”

“Hold your horses.” Gavin chuckled. “Isn’t it a little dumb to have a tree at our place when we’re celebrating at Hank’s place?”

“I don’t mind.” Nines said softly. “We can have one at the flat, too. If not for us then for Whiskers and Mittens.”

Gavin shrugged at that. “Good point. Thanks, you two.”

“Please don’t be sad anymore.” Nines whispered, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s head.

“I’ll try my best.”

“That’s enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this instalment! Again, sorry for the wait, I was sucked into the SAW fandom and will be writing for that, too, but DBH ones will keep coming, don't worry. I also have some planned that don't have anything to do with this series, to look forward to that. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> See you ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far. Leave a Kudos or Comment if you did and want to. And again, feel free to share ideas for a Halloween one. Otherwise, I'll just try and expand on my idea (so don't feel forced). 
> 
> Uploading took some time because I had so many other ideas, weirdly enough got into SAW and keep writing Reader-Inserts (or the Detroit Non-Sexual Age Play story about Nines and Connor which I am unsure of whether or not to upload because I don't know if anyone wants to read it ^^° If you do tell me but whatever :D)
> 
> Have a nice day. See you ^^


End file.
